Themes: Sacrifice
Sacrifice is a recurring theme in The Walking Dead. It happens when somebody is willing to give a life for the greater good, be it their own or someone else's. Occurrences Comic Series *Tyreese sacrifices himself to Brian Blake so the people in the prison could live. (Issue 46) *Lilly Caul sacrifices the Governor to a herd of zombies so she and the rest of the Woodbury soldiers could flee from the herd. (Issue 48) *The Scavengers sacrifice one of their own so that they can escape a building surrounded by zombies. (Issue 75) *Holly sacrifices herself to bring the gates of the Sanctuary down. (Issue 116) *Shiva sacrifices herself to a herd of zombies to save Ezekiel's life. (Issue 118) *Denise sacrifices herself to tend to Heath's destroyed leg by not amputating her arm. (Issue 120) *Andrea sacrifices herself, saving Eugene from being devoured by a herd and gets bit herself. (Issue 165) *Jerome sacrifices himself by shielding Michonne from the blows of an angry mob with his own body, sending him into critical condition. (Issue 184) *Rick shoots Dwight in the head when the latter holds Pamela Milton at gunpoint, essentially sacrificing him in order to prevent a war between the Commonwealth and Alexandria. (Issue 186) TV Series *Shane sacrifices Otis to a herd of walkers so he and Carl would live. (Cherokee Rose) *T-Dog sacrifices himself to two walkers in order to save Carol. (Killer Within) *The Hermit is killed by Michonne and then sacrificed to a herd of walkers so that Rick and company can escape to attack Woodbury. (When the Dead Come Knocking) *Zach sacrifices himself to save Bob. (30 Days Without An Accident) *Glenn and Maggie sacrifice their place in the group, causing Abraham to stay before leaving to Washington for another 12 hours. (Four Walls and a Roof) *Beth sacrifices her life so that Noah can be freed from Grady Memorial Hospital. (Coda) *After Carol shoots Owen, he sacrifices himself so Denise could live. (No Way Out) *Primo sacrifices his life in order to protect Negan's true identity. (The Same Boat) *During the Negan lineup, Abraham silently and bravely volunteers himself to be Lucille's victim so his friends won't have to suffer such a horrible death, and Negan ultimately takes up on his sacrificial offer. (Last Day on Earth, The Day Will Come When You Won't Be) *Sasha protects Rosita from sacrificing her life to kill Negan, instead choosing to sacrifice her own. (The Other Side) *Sasha commits suicide to reanimate as a walker, attack Negan and incite war with the Saviors. (The First Day of the Rest of Your Life) *Daniel and other Kingdom soldiers sacrifice themselves as human shields to protect Ezekiel from being shot by the Saviors. (Monsters) *Shiva sacrifices herself to a herd of zombies to save the lives of Ezekiel, Carol and Jerry. (Some Guy) *Negan sacrifices Lance, Duke, and a small group of Saviors in order to trick the Militia and lead them into a trap. (Wrath) *Rick Grimes seemingly sacrifices himself by blowing up the bridge he was standing on in order to eliminate the herd that was chasing him and protect his friends and family. (What Comes After) Webisodes *Hannah sacrifices herself so her two kids, Jamie and Billy, could escape. (Everything Dies) Fear The Walking Dead * Due to his health rapidly declining from an infected leg injury, Oliviero sacrifices himself to "the wall" and gets devoured by the infected inside it. (Los Muertos) * In order to save her children, Strand and Luciana, Madison lures a massive oil-soaked walker herd and locks the gate to seal the herd in, sacrificing herself in the process using a flare to ignite the oil-soaked walkers approaching her. (No One's Gone) Video Game *Kenny lets Shawn die to save Duck. (A New Day) *Lee sacrifices Doug or Carley to save the other. (A New Day) *Lee and Kenny can sacrifice Beatrice so they have more time to scavenge supplies. (Determinant) (Long Road Ahead) *Doug unintentionally sacrifices himself to save Ben. (Determinant) (Long Road Ahead) *Chuck sacrifices himself to save Clementine from a group of walkers. (Around Every Corner) *When disarming Vernon, Brie jumps in front of Joyce since she believes Lee is from Crawford and will attack the group. (Around Every Corner) *Ben tells Lee to let him drop to his death so that he and the others can escape. (Around Every Corner) *Kenny seemingly sacrifices himself to either spare Ben a painful death or to help Christa escape from a building full of walkers. (Determinant) (No Time Left) *Danny or Justin are left to die so that the other can escape with Vince. (Vince's Story) *Pete is sacrificed to save Nick. (Determinant) (All That Remains) *Alvin chooses to stay behind and defend Clementine and the cabin group as they make their escape. (Determinant) (In Harm's Way) *If Clementine chases in after Luke in the frozen lake, Luke will sacrifice himself in order to save Clementine. (Determinant) (No Going Back) *Bonnie may also sacrifice herself in an attempt to save Luke. (Determinant) (No Going Back) *Kenny can choose to sacrifice his chance of safety at Wellington so that Clementine and Alvin Jr. are allowed entry. (No Going Back) *Kenny sacrifices himself to a group of walkers so Clementine and Alvin Jr. can escape. (Ties That Bind - Part 1) *Conrad sacrifices himself to save Javier. ''(Determinant) ''(Thicker Than Water) *Alvin Jr. shoots Tennessee to save Violet or Louis from being devoured alongside him. ''(Determinant) ''(Take Us Back) Road to Survival *In order to lure away the walkers from his friends, Darius will attempt to lure them away by detonating a bomb, but he ends up killing himself in the process. (Northeast Woods) Novel Series *Everett Ray Caul sacrifices himself to save his daughter, Lilly Caul. *Austin Ballard sacrifices himself to a herd of walkers to save Lilly, Speed, Hap, Gloria, Ben and Matthew.